Weird Dreams or Nightmares Ver. 2
I'm sure we've all had bad dreams. Lets post them below. If you don't want to, you don't have to. P-dog I was in my school doing swimming, when the principal came in and started looking around. He spotted me and told me to come over. I went, and I was already nervous because you never want to get into trouble with him. Anyway in my dream I walked over, and we went to his office. There were a couple policemen waiting there, and they grabbed my arms. They then shot my leg so I wouldnt be able to run away or something. They hauled me to some sort of car outside of the building, and I found a few of my friends were there. I tried to escape, but one of the men shot my friend, and his lifeless body hit the floor. I started to panic, because they told me if I tried to escape, they would kill more of my friends. I still tried to escape, and thats when he shot my arm. I was knocked unconsious, and the dream ended. GarfieldMN This dream haunts me till this day, and I still remember it in full clear memory. So here it is, I was on a VERY VERY VERY big ship, cruising through the ocean. The ship isn’t very crowded so I was very relaxed. My mom called me on this very giant phone and asked me to hold on to a important bag. This bag is your typical beach bag with a beach, palm trees and a sunset. She told me that this bag was near the top of the basement stairs. The one that leads into the dark murky dark waters. The stairs was bright white, very narrow, metal stairs and a few pictures on the walls, flashing lightbulb. There I see the “important” bag, and of course, I don’t dare to open it because i aM sUcH a GoOd cHiLd. I try hold it into my arms. As I walk through the hallways, I see some strange weird monsters which kinda looked like my stuffed animals. I go back up and as soon as I walk up, I don’t see the clear sky, I see an empty room furnished with a bed, table, lamp, a blue walls. I slowly creep up and look at the piece of paper on the desk. The ladder that was below me vanished and all remained was the bed, the desk, the lamp and the piece of paper. And of course, a door. I read the note. I screamed with excitement, it was my idol’s room! Casey Simpson (at the time was my idol) and that guy who played in Nicky, Ricky, and whatever. It was that long ago. He suddenly opens the door and asks me what I’m doing, and then I hear a siren and he tells me to come quick. He slams the door as rushing waves of water comes in, I suddenly forgot the bag! I go back in, and it’s clear blue skies. He yells “We don’t have that much time! I know where you bag is!” I say back “What the heck?” I follow him to the basement stairs and there is my bag. I grab I and he tells me he knows a shortcut. We run as fast as we could, I remember seeing my classmate in adult form, teaching to children when it’s gushing waters and then he stops at a door. He told me to go through the door, he went in first and then I went in, I close it behind me and I don’t feel water anymore!I turn around and it seems like I am in Casey’s bedroom, a piece of paper, and a note. A pencil, and I write a letter. I walk out and the room shrinks behind me and floats away, then a beam of light flashes my eye and then I woke up. ComicRater I had a dream where my papa fell and passed out on the floor. He is struggling with health, so this was very scary. What’s even scarier is that we were watching him through a monitor as he fell. We were sprinting upstairs, and that’s the last dream I had. Vxnillabean I had a dream that was in three parts. The first part was really weird. A lot of green big nate looking things were coming out of UFOs, into a backyard. Later, Normal big nate looking things also came out of UFOs.In the second, part, My class was on a fieldtrip and we were at a toy store/library. I looked at comic books that had Animal Crossing referrances. I found a keychain plush toy that was sprakly and purple. It was in high demand and cost 70$, alot more than the normal ones. Then, I found a Big nate chapter book. The thing was, in the book, Nate and his friends' planet was being invaded by aliens and they had to save the world. The front cover had Nate anf=d friends hiding behind a boulder. will add later Neptune ok so when I was a little kid this was scary I guess and for some reason I still remember every detail in this dream btw btw I've never told barely anyone about this really. so I basically was at a playground and I started to get dragged into this forest area that turned out to have a small canyon off the ledge. once I fell in I was in puree water (idk why) and I started to sink. my mom called out to ask where I was, but she couldn't hear me. she said earlier in the dream that I would be fine at the playground. I was falling in and no one could help me. i suddenly reaslised there was a ledge I could climb up, but I didn't for some reason and ended up looking at a car. then I was transported out of the canyon into a house and then the dream ended. my dreams make no senseCategory:Community Survey